


我有什麼好騙的

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

「是詐騙吧……」  
聽著日向的描述，左右田直覺地說著。

日向說最近從網上認識個傢伙，至於這麼說他，是因為太像詐騙了，就像前些年流行的詐騙，女子矇騙男方家裡的困境需要救濟，然而就無消息了。但日向卻覺得對方是男的，而且也不是向他掏錢的，只是說自己身旁無人可訴自己內心的苦水才往網上救助的。

「得了吧…你把網卡給我，等等你被騙了，可別往我借錢啊」  
說來左右田也想過跟下一年級的不二咲合作來個誇領域的機械以及程式合作，至於白老鼠眼前就有一個。

「不會好嗎，再說要真的那樣我那麼好騙嗎？對方男的啊…騙錢沒門，難不成能騙色嗎？我也男的啊，左右田說起來你的疑心病太重了」

「算了你開心就好」

嘆著，左右田繼續聽著日向說起對方的故事。自己是在遊戲發現對方的，當時發現是男的確實沒興趣，打遊戲看來也沒勁，而且對方也打不好，說白一點根本扯後腿，活該沒朋友（遊戲朋友）。可兩人還是閒聊起來，主要是這時段真的沒人了，為了跟七海一塊玩自己還得攢級段才勾得上邊啊，無奈日向也只好拖著這個廢物打了一晚上。

「你看你不也叫他廢物，是不是被哄了裝備了還啥？」

「………」  
這一說日向還真的住口一下，撇除對方的坦白的話他的遊戲角確實很可愛，不自覺被對方給騙了，可日向猶豫後卻說我是照顧同伴啊。或許就是這份莫名的待他好，對方吐出一些苦水。

他叫狛枝凪斗，好像跟他們是同校來著，前些日子跟朋友要出國，卻在機場昏倒，這一昏朋友也沒怎麼在意反倒覺得是趕行程累倒了而已，不料卻因為低燒被機場退到醫院去，進而診斷出癌症。

就是如此左右田才不信他個鬼。這些日子過得挺不好的，吃什麼吐什麼的，自顧地說著，日向則是被那些專有的病名懵得只曉得。

『嘿！我們同校欸』

狠狠地拍了自己的臉，左右田都為日向覺得蠢，反倒是那個叫狛枝的傢伙順著說起來學校，日向一開始也沒想對方啥，只是交換了一下通訊軟體約了見面。這不見還好，一見對方確實長得挺美的，幾乎是校草等級的傢伙，可日向卻對他沒印象。

這自然是得一塊聊一會，狛枝確實因為身體關係處於休學狀態，上次不有一次騷動，被著一提日向確實記得，像是有人墜樓了，可又沒死人，對方奇跡的存活了，但得躺上一陣子醫院的事故。日向是這麼聽說的，畢竟不熟而且過分八卦也不是日向的興趣，反倒是同時期學校不安寧地又見一起學生死亡以及失蹤，聽說後頭找到屍體什麼的，完全讓人忘了前面的虛驚事件。

啜飲一口飲料後日向說著。看向對方，白瓷的杯子被對方輕輕地把握著，纖細白長的指節著實不像男人該有的，反倒是有幾分像他說的隱匿病房內的感覺，粉白的中長髮蜷曲地散著，像是許久唯有整頓，看起來有些凌亂卻又藏不住他俊俏的臉，只可惜有些蒼白看起來有些滲人，抿了口咖啡，狛枝試圖壓下身體的不適，可口頭的乾涸跟咖啡的苦澀交互作用著，以至於在日向提及學生遺體時，狛枝忽然離坐，還險些撞倒女服務生的跑進廁所。

不像是假的，日向如此說。他自己隨後也進廁所看看對方，臉色更加慘白了，日向有些傷腦筋對方如此，問要不送他回去，也是那之後對方說出更多沒什麼大礙的事情。

大致上就是他孤身一人面對這病，帶著狛枝凪斗回他家時，對方道歉著說，自己挺愛好乾淨的，可最近沒什麼體力做家務，讓日向隨意找個位子坐坐。

那一天日向本不想久留的，可時間聊著聊著到了傍晚，日向不嚎可肚子還是餓的，作為東家，狛枝不得不開冰箱，可裡頭卻只是倒著幾瓶藥罐就什麼都沒見，散著幽白色清冷的燈光。

「你知道，像什麼？」

「你不說我怎麼知道」

「咱實驗室的冰箱啊，空盪盪的只有棕色的藥罐子」

「你管他，沒準他就吃那個的啊」  
左右田心想這真的不大行，對方有點上了當的感覺，還到家裡去了，這不不妙嗎，如此沒好氣的說。

「真無情…說來狛枝也說他那朋友知道他是癌症後還問這傳染嗎…後面丟著他跑遠了」

對於有點常識的左右田也傻眼了，大概是沒見到多少這病才有這想法，見狛枝發燒也不關心自己的朋友這事真的挺叫人傷心的，如此也難怪對方如此奢求他人給與的關懷，遇上日向真的是………。

我想這應當是生活的一部分，不期而遇的對方，以及不明所以地發展以致如此。

或許有所謂的命運，可我倒覺得他沒那麼差。生活本就是個未知數，一切無法預知，對於狛枝凪斗的病，日向多少瞭解一些，萬疾之王如此看到過，根據不一樣的病徵他總有許多併發症跟隨著癌細胞擴散開來，如此一想，日向便擔心對方會因為忽然急轉直下的病情孤單離去。

一開始日向只是雞婆的看照起來對方的生活，這方面狛枝真的很糟糕，看著那空蕩蕩地冰箱就可以發覺。

久了對方似乎養成一種習慣，可對方卻相當無情，這讓日向有種自己在喂街頭浪貓的感覺。狛枝總是會在自己很餓的時候才來尋自己，有時看著備飯的日向，還沒能等到日向出菜，狛枝就先嚐起桌上的調料。

「你吃這個不辣嗎」  
一把奪下，日向是真的對他心累了，雖然要吃得營養點又得克制別把癌細胞也給一塊養大了，兩人的晚餐是不見飯的，所幸狛枝本就不怎麼喜歡飯類，倒是喜歡濃湯來著，每次看他吃就有種養貓的感覺，不過吃完也是完全不管日向。

對於左右田的質疑，日向有話要反駁，說是詐騙，反倒是狛枝把錢全給了他，雖然每一次數目都不大，可買菜真的綽綽有餘了。

日向自己也是作為離鄉背井的外宿生，多準備一個人的也無妨。但對方確實有那麼一點點難搞，而幾次想扔掉對方備給自己的廚裙跑出他家不過也僅限在想，到底還是沒這麼做。

大概是養出感情來，幾次對方不適哭著自己是不是要死了才讓日向不捨。狛枝並不是如此容易掉淚的傢伙，可疼起來真的是要命的，身體自然的反應，連顫抖都顯得無力，許多次日向都想幫人叫救護車，不過狛枝自己卻極力反抗著，吼著日向的同時又能嗆到自己咳個半死不活的模樣。

他確實不想上醫院。這件事對於醫護還有病患的狛枝凪斗都是困擾，後者極度不願配合，幾次抽拔掉點滴落跑是有的，還能出現咬醫生，就只因為對方弄疼了狛枝，最後是為得安寧不得不上鎮靜劑，可一如此，狛枝的脾氣又更是難搞，這樣一番循環說白了也只是把人壓在病床上沈睡著。

顫著牙齒，狛枝凪斗說要睡未來多得事，或許再過不久就是如此，染上哭腔的鼻音說著，日向也只能摸摸對方塞在自己後頸的鬈髮。

如此折騰，最後日向是睡在床板旁有著上半身探了出來的狛枝凪斗摟著，這麼睡日向倒也不覺得什麼，對方可以冷靜一點算是好事，可一早醒來自己全濕了上身。

日向是做了最壞的打算對方大概是吐了自己一身，可那些過半都是血時事情就沒那麼容易。唯一算得上幸運的是狛枝凪斗，還有這呼吸。

按著對方依然窩在自己頸後的腦袋，日向是想把人按回床上打理一切的，可這一動自己竟然已經落枕了，疼著日向完全不敢亂動，拖地也是歪著頭，反倒是一覺之後狛枝身體好多了些，對著日向的怪模樣笑上一陣子。

看著對方這樣，日向自然吞不下這口氣，以陪自己看病的名義，逼著狛枝出門，實則帶對方去複檢，看看這吐血會不會是什麼擴散導致的，不過狛枝自然不是貓，老實被關在籠內，一見到放射科以及感染科時就覺得不對勁，日向需要的應該只是家醫類，怎麼會掛往這處來。

要跑也已經太晚了，雖然日向歪著脖子，可比起某人來說四肢都是健全得很，一屁股壓在對方腿上，讓狛枝放棄逃生，而是決定再一次跟醫生搏鬥。

「狛枝凪斗…」護士喚道，日向本來是要自己拽對方進去的，可這醫生早看到對方的名字讓護士安排一下，後者是推著輪椅跟束帶過來的，畢竟狛枝反抗起來跟瘋了一樣，一時半會真會讓人懷疑他們實在救他命還是要他命似的。

「那個麻煩您配合一下…」兩個年輕的護士上前說道，日向大概是不明白為何如此說著自己可以幫忙的，況且男人的力道也可以更大一點，但時候狛枝對他搖頭，女人的爪子才痛，幾次自己差點成功跑掉時自己就是敗在那的。因為日向的幫忙，護士是愣在一旁的，隨後是甜美的聲音道謝，畢竟省得她們罵人可不是好事。反倒是日向樂呵呵地笑起來道。

「舉手之勞而已，那他麻煩你們了」

「嘆……日向君…你不會是喜歡人家吧…」  
日向笑著，可即使是一瞬除了日向以外大家也都注意到日向的眼神。反倒是狛枝從上到下打量著護士，在日向說著對方失禮要制止時，狛枝凪斗才想到地說。

「我知道了！日向君你喜歡肉感的身體啊」

護士尷尬地陪笑著，日向也在道歉後啥也不說推著輪椅把人送了進去，縱然狛枝一面掙扎一面道歉也沒見對方什麼反應。所幸最後醫生也只是日常的檢查，跟抽一劑檢體送驗，雖然是病了，但綜合考量狛枝凪斗到底還是年輕，而且治療方法依然有許多，而且看來呼吸是沒有被感染，大概只是昨晚太過分的隱忍咬到出血，就這麼開了一些日常藥物送了回來。

狛枝凪斗不記仇，這不代表日向不是如此，後面對方看診時，日向歪著脖子都覺得自己不光行為詭異人也詭異，根本無地自容，也懶得在乎對方，反正還能鬧看來是好多了，自己下樓看醫生。而最後在公車站牌下等著，直到狛枝追了上來，才在對方的示好下軟化了不少。

日向並不知道何時發展成如此的，可自己的生活幾乎被對方佔據，下課買菜做飯，然後被對方看著寫作業，這點日向有些訝異，狛枝明明是休學期間，可是對於自己的作業完全都能解，這也大大增加日向留下的時間，偶爾做題累了也會乾脆在客廳暫時睡下，見這情況，狛枝默默一點一點收著客房，身體的狀況讓他沒辦法一下子完成全部，可慢慢地客房便空了下來。

如此大概是互利關係，彼此如此生活起來。日向擔心著，而對方卻不當一回事，反倒是一次日向閉著眼去抽獎，莫名的浮現狛枝凪斗的模樣，以及並非頭獎的二獎，那鈴聲竟然真的響了起來。

那是兩張遊樂園的門票，日向曾聽過對方總沒能有那機會跟父母出去玩，好不容易上了小學身體似乎好轉了一點，打算全家外出旅行時，竟然成就那般悲劇，以至於狛枝也曾恨過自己，要自己能夠永遠別好起來，如此父母安好也未嘗不可。看著對方如此說著，他心底是期待著遊玩的，畢竟還是個孩子，不過這麼一想日向總覺得自己太過為對方操心了，自己也沒全體出動去玩過幾次，只要一想到全家出動肯定沒什麼好事。可既然都拿到獎項，而且除了狛枝，日向還真的不曉得約誰好的，就到家門口。

狛枝凪斗的願望實現了，當日向來跟他說時自己正在沙發旁的地上歇著。早些時候自己是想上廚房取水的，可一踏地，眼前便一陣暈眩，不自覺地腳便支撐不了自己摔到在地，趴在沙發上，還在等著暈眩感消退，日向就走了進來告訴自己這好消息。

狛枝是高興著，猛地站立起來就要撲向對方，可還沒能碰到，就晃了起來，想著一旁傾倒得再度摔了一次。

「你可別當天也是如此啊……」

「嗯……」  
扶起狛枝凪斗，日向說著。

然而小時候那微小的願望如今卻實現了。當天狛枝凪斗是比日向早起許多，不是興奮，而是更糟的情況，或許這應該是日常的了，但狛枝總用這錯誤的方式去壓制自己的不適，像初次見面的咖啡，以及為得少吐些省得臉色過分蒼白，昨晚幾乎沒吃下多少，以至於一早低血壓得不適來得更加劇烈。

所幸起得早，狛枝可以多點時間整備自己，好讓對方不會發現異樣。一併吞下退燒藥壓下自己略略低燒著的體溫。

或許是藥效的關係，早上到上午的這時段，狛枝可以說是好極了，反倒是還穿著內褲打著呵欠的日向有點訝異對方如此，簡直就像孩子一樣。

路途上狛枝幾乎難以隱藏自己的期待，興奮得喋喋不休著，很快地到了樂園，雖然遊樂器材很多，可當狛枝走上去排隊先時，停在看板外的日向仔細看過說明後便把人抓了出來。畢竟他等等可不想帶著吐得自己走不了的傢伙結束今天的行程，再怎麼說都抽到票了，不好好玩也得體會一下愉快的時光，至少對日向跟狛枝都是如此。

「旋轉木馬？」排在媽媽群跟孩子中間，兩人異常突兀，狛枝自然地抱怨著。

「別吵…」其實很尷尬，但是真的剩沒什麼可以玩，旋轉木馬是一個，然後是……鬼屋了吧，雖然空中鞦韆狛枝覺得他可以，但一看到那轉了好多圈的設施，日向還是有些擔憂，礙於拗不過狛枝才跟對方坐了上去。

大概是中午到了，狛枝並不是特別不耐餓，基本上他是餓了也不會吭聲的，但是他的身體卻完全相反，不給放飯會直接罷工的，無奈日向只好把人放在長椅上跟兩個吉祥物的中間夾層暫且歇著。

說實話吉祥物的熊兩隻都有點胖，圓鼓鼓的身材一黑一粉的夾起狛枝凪斗，只能說  
狛枝太瘦剛好可以坐下，日向這是買一些吃的。

這一靜下來，狛枝是頭低下貼著一旁的塑料玩偶像，皮膚表層是跟空氣一般的寒涼，可內裡卻滾燙地燒了起來，皺眉會增加頭疼的不適，以至於狛枝努力地舒開眉頭一次一次標準地吸吐著，試圖緩和頭痛，身體越發無力地向下傾去，最後是乾脆衡躺在偶像的腿間半昏睡著。

「嘖……」  
日向不滿地咂嘴起來，貼上自己的手背蹭去對方額前的散髮，比預期所想的不太一樣，印象裡狛枝的鬈髮雖然有些細軟，但也是乾爽一撥就會散開，可這一碰上頭滿是冷汗跟髮絲糊在一塊，怎麼想也不大對勁，本來是跟飯店綁一起的下午流程怕是跑不了，日向自然覺得可惜，也沒多少什麼，如此的觸碰，狛枝盡快睜開眼，還是遲了一步，阻止不了對方發覺。

「站的起來嗎？」

「可以的…這是要去哪？」

「吃完就走吧…你這樣子在吹風，等等要去醫院玩嗎？」  
諷刺地笑著，日向已經不是第一次被對方這身體坑到，每一次都是在旁人協助下跑著醫院，說來救護車內部長那樣也是因為  
狛枝第一次見著的。

對方自然是回不來嘴的理虧，雖然對飯店的下午茶感到可惜，不過自己仔細想想日向應該是帶女朋友才是的，當上自己已經夠倒楣了，還被折騰著行程直接減半，默默地咬著買來的餐點，東西並不好吃，跟日向做的比起來更差些，不過很適合快速提升活動能力，離去前日向有在討論自己該不該揹狛枝走，但狛枝對於自己還有意識才不要這樣丟臉，勉強撐起自己跟著對方走。

一開始也是如此相安無事，可園區頗大走著走著，狛枝高溫的身體貼了上來，低聲地道歉道。

「日向君…果然還是不行」

還沒能反應過來，枕著日向的頸窩，對方還是昏了過去。

看著他，日向一下子有點明白只是機場的朋友為何放棄狛枝，是這傢伙太過分愛逞強，說起來這就是麻煩所在。


	2. Chapter 2

日向說來也是手忙腳亂著，對方所有物都掛到自己身上，日向這一次自己又跟上救護車。

狛枝生命上是無大礙，可醫護人員怎麼喚狛枝，同學同學的對方就是沒有反應，要不是還有呼吸、心肺功能也都正常，對方都有翻眼皮檢查的衝動了，一開始對於只是高燒暈倒的狛枝，醫護人員是先責怪日向，日向也只能連忙道歉，確實帶著對方外出也是自己的主意，再來是對方是病患這點的解釋，總體日向的感覺是兇我也沒用啊……。

進醫院後診斷是有些缺水的，大多時候狛枝確實不太喜歡喝水，吃的也是，沒見他怎麼動口，正餐已經減量到日向都困惑，在車上自己完全也沒少被醫護人員唸過，後來還要問父母之類的。

「你有他們的聯繫方式嗎？」

「……」

看著狛枝，日向搖了搖頭，他並不曉得對方是否願意讓外人知曉，可是對方的不耐煩跟威脅口吻確實讓日向覺得害怕，無奈之下只能把狛枝曾跟自己說過的話說一次，但這事自然也不是那人可以決定的，所幸事情並沒預想中的嚴重，日向才鬆了口氣。

醫生是有說狛枝凪斗的情況還待觀察，本來是這麼正經的談話，但經過的護士忽然吐出的話還是讓日向憋笑起來，狛枝凪斗很有名的，在醫院幾乎是黑名單，不喜歡打針、也不太喜歡吃藥，是得用上整套裝備才可以應付的魔王病患，這樣的傢伙麻煩就算了，還常常來，出沒的次數跟史萊姆的機率一樣高，也怪不得如此忙碌的護士們見到都怕，可這其中還是得有一個倒楣的來看對方。

護士的嘮叨同樣感染了日向。

「在問你有沒有好好吃飯啊」  
輕輕拍了一下對方的手臂，日向不滿地嘀咕著。剛剛已經打過退燒的針，也檢查過並不是擴散所造成的，只可惜就對方這般情況入院的，大概也是別想短時間出院，認識對方的這幾些時間日向也真的是對對方的事越來越熟悉，嘆了口氣，自己還是幫忙他辦理了住院手續，早些明白自己會有這些不得已的情況在，狛枝都預備好了，這讓日向輕鬆不少，同時又想到對方即使沒有自己也能這麼度過，似乎所有都一個人盤算好了，但簽名的同時日向才想到，也要有人發現才有救啊，要是對方足不出戶那可不慘。回想之前這人還打遊戲想來也是有不出門的打算，怪不得蒼白得很。

時間上日向是不能久留的，即使日向有意留下目前除了病人外入夜的時間也不能有其他人員，如此驅趕之下日向確實沒有非得留守的必要。

—

不得不說對方進醫院後日向輕鬆不少，至少不必擔心對方什麼，就只是不明白狛枝為何抗拒著那地方而已。

隔一天早上，日向是準備去探望狛枝的，也上花店想找個探望禮，本來是如此計劃著，但一想到對方算是重症病患，這花也不知道能不能踏進去病房只好放棄，兩手空空的到來，說來對方並沒接受什麼治療只是當時燒得過分有打針而已，按常理今天一定會醒的，如此中午左右，日向到了對方房內。

護士送來的午餐看起來像是沒動過，但日向還是注意到湯匙上的殘渣，以及一小塊缺損的食物，一下子就能明白對方在裝睡，大概是怕自己也來嘮叨他，甚至是氣頭上跟狛枝過不去。後者裝著，日向也是如此。

「你還能有午餐吃…我都還沒吃啊」

日向說著，狛枝不著痕跡地皺了眉頭，隨後又像是注意到自己面部的動靜舒開來。

那之後是日向的嘆氣，既然狛枝要裝日向也只能陪同，畢竟裝睡的傢伙才是最叫不醒的，那之後是像是故意要對方懺悔的說起昨天的事，那是一場疲勞轟炸，日向當然明白那是醫護人員的擔憂，但是錯並不在日向。

「都是你不好好吃…營養不良也怪我，還應帶你出門也是，發燒了不能好好說嗎」  
仰起頭，一旁作為給探病的人坐的椅子，不安份的嘰柺地響著，午後外頭還是十分明亮，襯著室內一片的純白更是亮眼，瞇著眼，日向確實想不到該跟對方說什麼，裝睡就是不想聽而且好死不死自己又知道對方已經醒了，一個尷尬的氣氛在彼此間流竄著，大概是聽到外頭行駛過的汽車，以及剛剛又送來的新病患什麼，這就是醫院的日常，雖然路口對面有一座公園，但也不見什麼孩童嬉鬧，有的都是一旁療養院的老人在曬太陽，所有都很靜，完全都是為得供給他們好好修養的安靜環境。如此對於日向而言。

「好無聊……」  
日向輕嘆著。青柳色的眼瞳瞥了一眼狛枝，後者仍舊沒有動靜，白得近乎跟床單混成一片，身上是淺藍色的病號服，靠著自己的右手上環著病號，左手則是插著針頭，無色的液體正一點點的滴入，無聊到日向都開始點裡頭的水珠，很有規律所以很是無趣。

最後是日向完全受不了，反正對方不熱意聽自己嘮叨，久留也是讓他更加處於這樣的階段而已。

站起身，日向依著對方的床板低聲的說。

「你要不醒那就這樣吧…之後是考試，你也好好加油吧」

或許狛枝是在休學狀態無關他的事，但是日向可還是學生，這一次也是因為剛好有中獎才陪狛枝出去的，這兩週後就要期中考的自己確實沒法久留說著也不過是事實罷了。與其浪費時間不如說了趕緊走。

面對日向如此，狛枝猛地睜開眼。

「等等…咳」  
沒有開過口的對方聲音自然嘶啞得很，伴隨扯開喉頭的輕咳，狛枝坐起身，這自然跟伏下身的日向撞在一塊，雖然針是打了，可那一下的觸碰，狛枝還是低燒著，這一撞眼前都暈了起來，整個世界都在轉，側著身看著日向，對方也是坐了下身，額前是狛枝殘下的溫熱，跟自己手心額頭的感覺完全不同。

「這醒了…？」

「嗯…日向君有好多個……」  
狛枝說著，而且日向看起來很生氣的樣子，只可惜對方是病人才留著情面沒開罵，日向吞下之前醫生跟自己說的，有沒確定為什麼發燒不要亂吃藥什麼的。

「看來你還是病得不輕啊…不想看到我？」  
無奈地嘆著，對方的語氣讓自己氣不起來，也難怪醫生對自己警告，而不是對他來說。

「………唔嗯」  
意義不明地咕噥著，最後才向日向道歉。

「對不起…總感覺添了麻煩」

「嘆…那還是這一兩天的事嗎」

「……」  
蹭著枕頭，狛枝否認著，算起來從那時到今天兩人認識多久來著，也不過半個學期，這短時間內，日向幾乎是把對方平常所經歷的事都代勞了一遍，狛枝的包其實挺重的，裡面是各種藥物以及一些早就預備好的聲明書。

其實早在認識日向前，狛枝應該在一定的期限內他得把身體養好來對抗自己的病魔，但每一次檢測都讓醫生勸對方不如靜養會比較好，可這人常常逃院，這點才讓醫院困擾著，如今成為日向的困擾自然也不是狛枝所願，所以才叫日向聽見對方打算長住的消息。

狛枝是花上一點時間解釋的，首先他也被罵了，所以飯也才吃一口連湯匙都沒扒乾淨就開始了，醫生一面聽著心跳，檢查之前發病的患部，然後不聽得唸著食慾都沒了，還要被說營養不良什麼的。所以不是日向想的那樣的，只是剛好有人進來了以為又是一波疲勞轟炸才裝寐的。

垂下眼眸，狛枝想著，其實他也發現日向確實有這樣的打算，還好自己閉眼得即時之類的。

「那這就是你終於打算正視他的原因？」

「算是吧……還有在這樣下去也不是辦法」

還有跟日向君做同學的打算。

「對了日向君要預習嗎，說不定我可以幫上忙」

「不用了，你好好養你的病」

狛枝自薦地指著自己，卻被日向按回了床上躺下如此說著。


	3. Chapter 3

※微量描寫

那是為期一週的考試，日向雖然每天都很忙碌，還是撥空探望狛枝。對方很努力撐出有氣色的模樣招呼自己。

日向是站在廁所外等對方的，這幾天狛枝剛剛接受治療，藥效說是很好的，可仍然有一些副作用在，只不過看在日向眼裡跟以往沒什麼不同。

「呀啊～日向君、晚上好」  
走出廁所狛枝摀住嘴招呼著，臉色與語氣不符的青白得很，右手也扶握著廁所門把來支撐自己。

「晚上好、今天還好嗎」  
探出手，日向示意自己可以搭把手幫狛枝的，牽著對方，這已經算很好以往對方昏過去時更沉更難移動，與那相比現在好多了。

坐回床板上，狛枝還是有那麼一點不適，在日向面前彎下腰。事情有多突然日向也不曉得，不過身體也是反射動作的靠上垃圾桶，狛枝並沒馬上說些什麼，過了一會兒才好些的跟日向搭話。說自己有一件事還是想跟日向商量，像是別再來了，之後自己會去找他的。

這麼一說日向自然困惑，隨後是有一點惱怒，他不明白這又是想搞什麼，左右張望著問。

「是什麼特殊的規定嗎？」

「不是規定…又不是重症病房…只是」  
狛枝有點難以啟齒。

「再糟的我也看過不是嗎…啊、除了手術啥的，我可沒看過從你身上拔下來的什麼哦」  
記得以前家裡的貓結紮時，醫生還是把牠的蛋蛋給自己看，認識狛枝這期間對方什麼都沒接受，縱然現在正預備接受治療，有一些不適的反應也是正常的可不是。

兩人沒有爭論太久，狛枝在意的事是自己之後會更麻煩，況且他也不想日向看到那樣的自己。

「就這樣？」  
問著，日向是覺得生病的人還在意這些，之前吐自己全身日向也沒說什麼，到了醫院人就不同了嗎？

日向自然是沒在意狛枝提出的事，可下一次來，狛枝就把自己窩在被褥之下，完全不敢探頭，而抓在被褥外的手背仍然扎著置留針，上頭還擦著紅褐色的藥水顫抖著，要使力對狛枝來說很困難，可是要是被日向看到這樣的自己，狛枝覺得在怎麼樣對方也不會憐愛自己的吧……。

悶悶地狛枝這麼說。

「那……」  
日向的腦筋算是很好的，至少哄孩子算是有一套，也不曉得上哪裡學的。大概也是遊戲來著，每一次自己都能在特定的角色面前打出一定的高分，雖然不得不承認自己是為了後面好感度刷滿的CG圖，咳嗯，男孩子嘛總得找些東西的，不過這麼說來那個女主角多少跟眼前的男人有點像。

「那麼就不要看？」  
日向的意見是自己矇起眼讓狛枝指路，這樣對方才不會完全不出去，這讓死沉的病院多了一道嚎叫聲，好幾次狛枝都從輪椅上摔了下去，或者跳開扯到了點滴。日向好幾次是想翻開眼罩，可還是讓狛枝拒絕，後者自己爬了回去，雖然無力，可是只要有一些輔助，狛枝還是可以走動的。

醫院裡頭的人，也常常給兩人白眼，因為狛枝必須讓日向走直線還有點困難，以及即時喊停免得摔倒，好不容易才走到中庭曬點太陽，說實話，日向瞄過對方的模樣，頭髮早在之前脫落了不少，垃圾桶內堆積著許多縷的銀絲，與灰塵混在一起被打包帶走，每一次這樣看著對方就莫名地感到害怕，特別是他不吵的時候。

靜靜地，日向只能透過黑布前的光點判斷有人走過，彼此之間也能沈默的，只是狛枝總覺得得說些什麼討好日向。但一天兩天可以如此，久了不免還是會灰心的想。

「果然我很麻煩對吧…」

「才沒那回事，今天碰上什麼了嗎」  
通常這跟狛枝所經歷的療程有關係，他們試過一些方法，但失敗也是必然的，所以不得不在重新開始新一波的折磨，這對狛枝而言，又覺得離日向遠了一些。

「沒什麼…又失敗了呢」

「嗯…」  
日向是想安慰狛枝的，可自己每一次要撫向他臉頰時，狛枝便會閃避，說一些藉口，像是會痛，這麼一聽日向自然抽回手，轉而輕拍對方背部。

有時候問我們為什麼在一起，就跟話說白了一樣。狛枝那一天很靜，要不是自己整頓好輪椅後，狛枝推開自己輔助的手自己坐了上去，輪椅也是那麼沉，自然是有人在的。本以為是什麼大事還是怎麼了，狛枝卻忽然開口。

「今天醫生說了個好消息」

「關於什麼呢？」

「似乎是穩定下來，之後可以辦理出院了」

「呵…這是我的壞消息吧」  
忍不住笑了，對於兩人自然是好消息，不過之後日向又得幫對方打理餐點還要注意一些什麼細節的，肯定是壞消息的。

「這樣啊……」  
沮喪地道。

「開玩笑的，別當真啊…你能出院自然是好事…那……這個可以拿掉了吧，又不是多麼不堪的模樣，之前你午休的時候就見過了」

「啊等等…我還沒」  
貼上自己的手，狛枝還沒心裡準備好，順著對方貼過來的手臂，日向準確地捧起對方的臉，指節摩娑著的碎髮，狛枝並沒剃掉他們，只是套上毛帽來禦寒，如今自己所觸及的他也還是那麼低溫，不過也好過那時的低燒，醫生曾說那是因為免疫系統在作用著才如此的，這才是正常人該有的因為寒風而發冷，猶豫了片刻，狛枝鬆開自己的手，在日向還沒防備前吻了上去。

自己這麼做一定會後悔，要是對方突然不理自己也是可以接受的，畢竟是狛枝不好。

但日向卻沒說什麼，只是接著抱怨，都是藥味你剛剛吃了啥會苦的。正如日向說的他不在意。

出院的那一天，狛枝是自己起來打理的，東西並不多，畢竟他本身也沒什麼東西，反倒是日向睡過了頭，整理好後，狛枝便自個出院去，事情是有點多，以至於日向來時病床剛被翻整著佈上新床單，一旁也有新進的病人，完全不是自己所見的熟悉。才想著人時，對方剛剛搞好家裡的事。

「日向君早上好，我想你這時才剛醒吧」

「你這…算了，在家了就好」  
日向沒讓對方知道自己已經跑來醫院，這才轉乘公車到對方家裡，基本上那也算是自己半個家，裡頭也有自己的私物在，只有屋主在時，日向才會踏入，不然莫名佔據對方的家這事日向可做不來。

回到家的狛枝左手還是有那麼點無力，常常拿起桌上的杯子就把它給摔了。一連幾次後，狛枝選擇坐到地上低頭啜飲，以及翻下杯子喝底頭的東西。

一切都恢復正常，也少見他不適，唯一改變的就是家裡的器皿，常常因為狛枝拿不動（是拿得起來的，可一不注意就脫力），碎盤子、杯子的碎片都堆成小山丘。日向也只好幫忙他處理食物，是不至於一口口得看著喂，但對方還是很容易噎到，不得不覺得他是生活自理能力零分的傢伙。

日向這抱怨歸抱怨，還是一直留在對方身邊，狛枝自然也是疑問的，日向為自己浪費青春，雖然恢復了一直以來身體素質這麼差的自己，連狛枝都對自己沒自信才這麼說的。

「做了這種事日向君你會後悔的……而且很長…我的話倒沒那麼多悔恨」  
狛枝輕嘆著，還是忍不住貼著日向的耳畔說。

「說什麼就算後悔你也得一起」  
像是回應對方的日向額頭抵著狛枝的肩頭，這時候的他溫度一切正常，不再是那時叫人擔憂的高溫，與之想貼著，日向其實想笑，對方又再說蠢話了，哪裡有做了這事後悔的只有自己的，彼此之間這事確實並不尋常，可自己都答應好，自然是不會反抗，只是第一次對方真的弄疼他，過程間狛枝也喘得比自己還大聲，讓日向不免擔心，要他等等暈倒自己該先給他穿衣服還是啥的。

按著對方的肩頭，日向喊停了下。

「你不會暈倒吧…」  
這本來的事到一半，反倒嗆得狛枝咳了起來。

這件事日向確實應該要後悔，自己腰可痛了，而自己又不能靠狛枝有東西吃，有也得出門去買，加上手上上次插置留針頭狛枝還沒恢復過來，這一次的購物真實的難以處理，所幸家裡重的還有剩，只是少了蛋跟一些輕的量的物品，還有一些生活用品，不然每次留在身體裡的東西有夠難清理的，要打理自己跟外面容易亂跑的對方，日向可忙不過來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【記錄】  
> 這邊的狛枝恐怕有點煩，但是生病的人似乎常常覺得自己很無用，而且日向待自己那麼好，也難免覺得自己……。
> 
> 說個一直以來喜歡的小故事。
> 
> 一直以來極度悲觀的那人，因為對方走出世界與他相擁著；一直以來樂觀看待的他，看破這世界，這一次願意跟對方只走自己的世界。（不會走到這步的這一篇，因為其他篇就已經走著個了……這邊是一切會好起來的。


End file.
